


Bitter Longing

by TheHuntress25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst/Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy can't seem to get Astoria Greengrass out of his mind and he understands more than anyone that they could never be together. Never in his life has a girl despised, hated and feared him and he vows to change that, he vows on anything he can that he will have her for his own.</p>
<p>*The sequel to Monsters in the Dark*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Longing

It had been too long since he had been with anyone. Draco Malfoy was unable to erase the thought as he watched Astoria Greengrass step into the Potions room behind several of their Slytherin classmates, the recognizable sway of her hips easy to identify. To be honest, he could have been with anyone he wanted if the need grew that strong but he had had enough of Pansy this year and he would avoid girls like Samantha Travers like the plague.  
  
While he had enjoyed having Pansy as his girlfriend in the beginning of this year, he had lost interest and become distracted, not only because OWL season had started with a vengeance but because of Greengrass. There should have been no interest on his part, considering that she wasn't even a pureblood and came from a rather poor family but there was _something_ there that made it hard to breathe whenever she happened to move.  
  
Astoria Greengrass was pretty, but not overly so with thick brown hair and eyes that were a peculiar shade of violet and something he found completely enchanting. He had been unable not to notice her over the past few years, determining that she had no friends and kept more to herself than was necessary. While there were quite a few loners here and there in Slytherin House, Draco was certain that that wasn't all that fascinated and irritated him about her.  
  
Astoria Greengrass was _mysterious_ , tempting his natural curiosity to know everything he could that would bring her secrets out into the open. And someday, right where he wanted her. They had had several interactions with one another at pureblood events held at his home over the years, her family only being invited due to her siblings and parents being of proper blood.  
  
How Greengrass herself was merely a breed, he wouldn't know but he supposed that either her father or mother had had some affair. Though that wasn't uncommon, Draco hadn't been able to shake the feeling that not all was what it seemed when it came to Astoria Greengrass and her family and he had never been able to figure out why.  
  
There was just this air of _unease_ that the entire family brought into a room, as if they knew something everyone else didn't. He had always found it both curious and vastly irritating. Greengrass herself seemed to watch them all with a sort of veiled revulsion that had always tempted his patience, giving him a glare that had caused whatever pride he'd had to die instantly.  
  
But she wasn't nearly as brave as she acted, there was some vulnerability there that he found intriguing. It was as if she were hiding something so horrible or so fascinating that she was scared of it ever coming loose.  
  
Draco was certain that no one else paid attention or cared about her habits but he tended to, wasting hours in bed pondering, fantasizing. Most of his thoughts concerning her was so horrid and debase that he sometimes grew a little ashamed of himself before hating the girl for never showing even a scrap of interest in him.  
  
There were other pureblood boys of course but none, in his opinion were as rich or as high up in society as the Malfoy family. Any other worthy, _pureblood_ girl would have been falling over themselves to even be spared a _glance_ from him and although she was merely a breed, which, in his opinion should have caused her to be even _kinder_ to him, Greengrass avoided him. The girl made him feel as if he had some sort of disease and he had often found himself wishing he could look into her mind and know her thoughts of him.  
  
They, most likely, would not be complimentary. With that in his mind, Draco would try to turn his mind over to something else and allow sleep to come but the girl haunted him. Peculiar, strange things hovered around her and Draco would find himself wondering why Greengrass had never appeared in the Slytherin common room after all this time, making it impossible of course for him to see her whenever he pleased.  
  
Greengrass, after all was in their House, he remembered their Sorting. At the time, Draco had been enraged though because she had spat in his face for calling her a breed but he had never forgotten the sense of glee he'd gotten once she'd been Sorted into Slytherin. He found it odd that she was never in their common room even though she wore their colors and attended all of their same classes.  
  
Draco had asked Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode and their friends but none of them had been able to tell him anything about where she slept, or who she talked to. The girl was a walking _enigma_ and one question continually invaded his mind whenever he found himself watching her, like he was now. Why did Greengrass hate purebloods so deeply?  
  
It was hard not to notice the way her upper lip would curl with disgust whenever someone happened to brush her arm or when they all were forced to be in the same room. Draco had seen that whenever she looked at _him_ , there was nothing but loathing in her eyes and he had never seen a girl look at him with such distaste aside from Granger.  
  
Or that little Weasley girl that Theodore Nott had admitted to fancying for just one pitiful, silly little minute. But no, Greengrass hated him with enough passion to keep him interested, no matter how violent their interactions got.  
  
Just last week, the bitch had smacked him in the face with a Transfiguration textbook and the bruise had yet to fade on his cheek. While the humiliation still stung worse than the mark, it was still causing anyone to mock him as soon as he turned his back.  
  
Somehow, Draco would get his revenge on her for that little attack but she had done far worse in the past four years, he mused annoyingly. He recalled her nearly scratching his face to ribbons, hexing him with complicated spells and worst of all, _insulting_ him.  
  
It was infuriating the way she seemed to easily bring him down to a level of complete and utter slime. Draco couldn't understand what he had done to make her hate him so deeply, it hardly mattered that he _teased_ her occasionally along with Pansy and the others, there was nothing malicious about making a joke here and there. Half and Half should be _pleased_ that she had captured his fancy but every attempt at flirting, touching...getting a taste of that sharp little mouth was met with pure revulsion.  
  
Arousing, true—aggravating and _enraging_ , more often than not and he couldn't wrap his fingers around what her issue was. If he wanted something, he got it and she was no exception from this rule, even though the thought of his parents finding out would destroy him. They would be enraged and he would never hear the end of it and yet... he watched her hungrily from beneath his lashes, ignoring Pansy, Blaise and Theodore as they set up their stations.  
  
There was chatter between them and Draco moved out of Theodore's way as he maneuvered his books, quill and cauldron beside him. Greengrass was still in his sights though and he hated that she could distract him like this, making the entire world fall away around him, completely unconcerned with how she tantalized and teased without trying.  
  
“Bitch,” Draco muttered coldly under his breath, briefly flicking his gaze away from her and feeling that hunger in his blood. It demanded that he snatch her...take her somewhere dark and get a nice little _bite_.  
  
Unsettled slightly by his ever present attraction to the girl, he spent a few minutes situating his cauldron, parchment and books, though none of them were out of place. The palms of his hands were sweaty, a tremble working into his fingers, urging him to look back at Greengrass...he wanted to imagine what the paleness of her skin would taste like on his tongue.  
  
He _hated_ that she did this to him. Desperately, he looked towards the front of the room for a distraction, noticing that Snape was busy going over a stack of parchment, his greasy black hair sliding along the surface. There was a scowl on his face from even where Draco stood and he knew that it mostly had to do with Umbridge's visits into the room and asking pesky little questions that were none of her business.  
  
The toad was someone he wouldn't mind going away soon, as he found her to be simply unbearable. Although he could agree with some of the rules and regulations she wanted to enforce, there was something decidedly nasty about her that made his skin break out in an ugly chill and he shivered slightly, watching Snape frowning over his parchment.  
  
Perhaps he was wishing that Potter and the Weasel would show up soon so he could make an example out of them. Draco thought that that would be a boost to his spirits, as he knew that his father would approve...but he wouldn't think about his father right now, he was on a dangerous mission from the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Though he knew that his father enjoyed what he did and basked in the glory he got from it, the Dark Lord had sent he and others on a task that could possibly kill him. It was a dangerous, highly secretive mission his father hadn't dared to tell him about, only relenting in letting him know that their time would soon arrive.  
  
Draco had found it infuriating that he had treated him like a child but he would get his chance to prove himself to his father someday. Their whole world could change from the possible outcome of his father's mission, the future Wizarding world bending to their will and as much it fascinated him, his mother wanted him as far from that life as possible. Though he loved her dearly, he felt that she was trying foolishly to preserve an innocence that he had allowed to die a very long time ago.  
  
“Ms. Greengrass, take a seat. I don't have all morning,” Snape's voice hissed and Draco found himself glancing over his shoulder, using the man's words as an excuse. Greengrass had still been trying to find a suitable station and jerked at his command, “there are a few stations available. Make yourself comfortable instead of wasting time.”  
  
The girl nodded, turning pinker and causing Draco's thoughts to run wild. Nodding, she received a few titters from Millicent and her lot but ignored them and made her way towards a station occupied by two Slytherin boys he didn't really know.  
  
Draco found his eyes following the fall of her brown hair, not wavy or curly but lustrous enough that his fingers would get a good grip. The image of pinning her down and tangling his fingers in her hair, caused his chest to ache, he would like nothing more than to fu—  
  
“Thinking kind thoughts, Draco?” Blaise asked dryly and he snapped out of his lurid fantasies to see that the boy had been staring at him. He had a bad habit of staring, actually but Blaise Zabini was a tad odd regardless, “you look half mad.”  
  
“ _Blaise._ ” Pansy said reproachfully, frowning. That only caused the boy to roll his dark eyes a little, his brown skin a curious contrast to the deep green and silver of their robes, “what's caught your attention Draco?” she asked him curiously, though there was a hopeful look on her face that he didn't particularly care for.  
  
Theodore was busy trying to get his cauldron set up properly, as he was constantly being badgered by Snape for being such a slob. Draco watched his dark blonde hair drooping messily onto his forehead with distaste, knowing that _he_ of course was dressed to perfection, “Looking at a pretty girl, eh?” the boy asked with a grin once he'd finished setting up.  
  
Pansy frowned at the words and tucked her a lock of her black hair behind her ear, appearing downtrodden. Though Draco had avoided the discussion on why he had broken up with her, there was still a miserable cast to her features whenever she happened to catch him alone...always looking as if he would take her back. “Samantha isn't _in_ this class,” she said spitefully.  
  
Theodore got a wistful look on his face but Samantha Travers was a year older and would never give him the time of day unless she was desperate. “I wish she was,” the boy said lustily, “she'd be a _nice_ distraction.”  
  
Pansy and Samantha Travers were friends but she tended not to like the obvious remarks that were made between the two. It was like comparing a pearl to an opal, “Oh, don't you and the whole bloody House think so?” she snapped as she flipped open one of her textbooks violently, “not like its a surprise.”  
  
“Sorry, Pans, I didn't mean anything. _Merlin_ ,” Theodore snapped annoyingly.  
  
Pansy's eyes narrowed and Blaise heaved a weary sigh beside her, looking strangely like he were mentally hanging himself. “Of course you didn't but I know what everyone says about _me_! I'm not as pretty or interesting enough as Samantha just because I keep my legs _closed_ ,” she spat angrily, even though the self-righteous words weren't true at all.  
  
Theodore's entire face went beet red and he snarled at her, brown eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment. “I know for a fact _that_ isn't true, what about last year at my father's Christmas party? I don't think you could sit down from some of the antics you got into!” he accused furiously. Pansy let out a very outraged sound as Blaise sighed again, looking wistful for that noose around his neck, “Samantha might be loose but _you're_ just as bad!”  
  
Pansy's face flooded with heat and she shot Draco a look as if he might jump in and defend her but he merely shrugged carelessly. Giving him a glare, she lit into Theodore while Blaise yawned and rubbed his neck, “H-how _dare_ you talk to me that way! You have absolutely no class, Theodore—”  
  
Draco tuned their growing argument out and turned away, making a show out of smoothing down his robes to better observe Greengrass. She had set up her cauldron and books, ignoring the Slytherin boys that were looking a tad put out on how to strike up conversation, “Curious little thing,” he heard Blaise say and he flinched, catching him staring at her too.  
  
“What was that, Blaise? Since when are you interested in _breeds_?” Draco asked with a cruel little twist of his mouth. The thought of someone else taking notice of Greengrass put him in a very foul temper and he hated to think that Blaise Zabini, who wasn't even considered his friend capturing her attention. “Careful, you may catch something.”  
  
Blaise sent him a slightly amused glance, before turning his gaze back to Greengrass. “I'm not interested in prickly little cacti, Draco. Unlike _some_ people, I don't need to pretend either,” he said with a sunny smile, his eyes like chipped glass.  
  
Draco felt something very ugly curling into his chest and shot him a look that he prayed wasn't as possessive as it felt. “Mind repeating that?” he asked around a snarl.  
  
“No, not particularly.” Blaise said calmly, enraging him. “I have no intention of having an intention of bowing down to _you_ , of all people,” he said, adding a slap of an insult in the strangely worded sentence.  
  
“What are you _talking_ about Blaise?” Theodore asked curiously, desperate to turn the conversation towards a new topic as Pansy inhaled ominously to continue ranting. Draco had tuned them out but he could tell from the boy's red face that he had had enough, “Thought I heard you mention a cactus?”  
  
Blaise gave a careless little shrug but Draco could sense that he was having a hard time not laughing at his expense. For just one second he actually considered reaching inside of his robes and hexing the prat but fought it down, knowing that he was the better pureblood in the end, “Nothing, Theodore. Cacti are fascinating things aren't they?”  
  
Pansy was red in the face, looking very sour and while Theodore contemplated Blaise in both amusement and worry, she said with a slight smile at him. “You're so _bizarre_ Blaise.”  
  
“I'll take that as a compliment. Rather that than a stalker,” Blaise said lightly and Draco's face flooded with furious color and he busied himself with clenching his fists, “but I do enjoy the prickly nature of cacti...perhaps I should have my own garden?” he mused to Pansy.  
  
The girl was rolling her eyes and looking exasperated. “If it makes you feel better, Blaise.” She said and Draco had to take a few calming breaths, making a mental note that he would not be slipping out of the Slytherin common room to find Greengrass while the git was around.  
  
It wouldn't do for anyone to know that he was following the girl but Blaise seemed to think he knew...but it was impossible, as he would have already told everyone else. He was only joking...he had _better_ be joking, or else...his entire reputation could be in shreds.  
  
And thanks to a stinking _breed_ , of all things and Draco found himself scowling furiously, trying to hold in the panic, the lust and the rage that was warring in his body. But as the last few stragglers walked into the Potions room, Potter and his two friends among them, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Just one glance wasn't enough.  
  
Greengrass wasn't even _looking_ at him and she had a lot of nerve when she was the cause of his current problem. He would give anything just to have one little taste—the thought was barely out of his mind when she happened to lift her head up. Draco wasn't certain if she would look in his direction but she angled her head slightly at him, upper lip rising and a flush coming into her cheeks.  
  
Draco wanted the entire world to fall away but he was very aware of the noise and commotion of his classmates, the unnerving stare that Blaise was sending him. But....just a taste, he wanted just a _taste_.  
  
Greengrass, appearing truly unsettled by the look on his face, busied herself with her cauldrons and books. It stung slightly but he knew that nothing in this world would keep him from having her, and he didn't give a damn what he had to do. With that in his head, he turned stiffly away, hating it and _wanting_ it and feeling as if he had no control whatsoever.  
  
  
   
  
….  
  
  
   
  
Draco preferred Hogwarts at night. It had always been strangely relaxing for him to walk down the corridors, past the windows and take a peek out into the vast darkness of the grounds and catch a hint of the moonlight on the Lake. At the Manor, there were usually the faint noises of his parents settling in for bed and their whispered, adult conversation down the hall and the shifting of the mansion as it settled in for the night.  
  
Those sounds had always been able to lull him to sleep. Hogwarts of course had its own share of noises, from Peeves causing a ruckus in the trophy room, to the portraits chattering to one another along the walls and it was paradise. As much as he detested the rules of this place, the noise and the familiarity of it was something he did enjoy and he found himself actually smiling slightly as he made his Prefect rounds.  
  
Pansy was beside him, making idle chit chat, her earlier anger with Theodore long forgotten by now but he was only nodding politely, knowing that he was miles away. “I'm awfully nervous about our final OWLs tests. I've _never_ been good at Charms and its giving me such a hard time right now, would you mind studying with me sometime? Blaise offered but he spaces out so often that I can _hardly_ keep his attention.”  
  
Draco found his jaw twitching slightly and angled his head at her. They were walking close together, the corridors reasonably empty aside from a few ghosts and he found the lack of prying eyes liberating, “Blaise is _odd_ , don't you think?”  
  
Pansy stared at him in surprise, a thoughtful frown working into her face. She wasn't at all pretty but she tended to think more than people gave her credit for but no one appreciated brains as much as they did looks, which would explain why Granger had no life, “Odd?”  
  
“You know, he's bizarre. He talks strangely, like he's not quite making sense all the time,” Draco said to her, trying to explain the boy. They had been around one another for a long time, skirt chasing and breaking rules with the rest of their group but saying that they were close would be a joke, “and he has this bad habit of staring.”  
  
Pansy actually giggled into her fist, though it sounded a little forced. She and most of her friends gossiped quite a bit and she seemed to find this topic of discussion far more interesting than possibly failing Charms, “Its true, he _can_ be a little weird sometimes but he's very nice.”  
  
Draco snorted derisively at the words and Pansy's cheeks turned faintly pink in embarrassment but not from some attraction to Blaise, he hoped. Testing that thought, he reached out and deliberately brushed his fingers across hers, feeling the faint tremor on her skin before he pulled away, “If you say so but I personally find his remarks to be rude. And I'm quite sure that he's the biggest prat that I've ever met, aside from Potter.”  
  
“Oh, you know he doesn't mean all the little things he says. And honestly, with his mother always falling ill and his father vanishing like he did a few years ago, can you blame him?” Pansy asked carefully, looking sympathetic. “I never found out what happened to his father, only that he was gone long before Blaise came to Hogwarts.”  
  
Draco found himself holding in his apathy, giving her a nod that he hoped made him look understanding and pitying for Blaise. On the inside, though, he was grinning, having forgotten that the prat didn't have the comfortable, stable relationship at his own home that _he_ did, “I suppose, but he could at least think before he speaks. Its undignified the way he goes on, people will start to talk if he's not careful.”  
  
Pansy nodded in agreement as they rounded a corner and they fell into a comfortable, if not slightly awkward silence. He had broken up with her about a month ago and he knew that she was about to ask why and that he would have to come up with some sort of lie that would keep her away from the real truth.  
  
It wouldn't be proper to tell the girl that he had broken up with her in order to fantasize about what he _really_ wanted and that every kiss with her had felt strained and forced. “Draco, I was wondering what your plans for the future are.” Pansy surprised him by asking.  
  
Draco snapped out of his tormented thoughts, most of them involving Astoria Greengrass positioned for his pleasure. “...For the future?” he asked her in confusion, blinking the delicious images away rapidly, “what do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, what do you want to _do_ with yourself after Hogwarts?” Pansy pressed, looking curious as she stared up at him. There was a lot of talk of this lately in the common room and Draco found it strange that he hadn't thought much about his future himself, knowing that his parents would come up with something for him. “I had considered trying to gain an internship with Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet, I _adore_ her work.”  
  
Draco smiled faintly, knowing that being under the wing of someone so crafty and sly would suit Pansy very well. “You want to be a journalist then?” he asked her, actually interested. A faint blush came into her face then and he nudged her in the arm playfully, “what is it?”  
  
Pansy gnawed on her lip for a moment before she gave a weak, girlish laugh. On anyone else it would have been grating but it had actually sounded quite cute coming from her, “I had _considered_ it, Draco, but my mother has been teaching me how to sew at home. I'm finding myself growing quite attached to it, but its something silly, I can never open up a shop or anything, it wouldn't be proper.” She said with a wistful sigh. “What about yourself?”  
  
“I haven't given much thought to it. Father wants me to consider working in the Ministry of course, though I'm not sure what department would _suit_ my needs although the options for a Malfoy are endless.” Draco found himself saying hastily, trying to cover up his uncertainty with boredom and scorn.  
  
Pansy saw through him easily enough but didn't say anything, merely giving him a nod as they continued down the corridor. Aside from Peeves giggling madly and bouncing in the trophy room, there was no sign of students sneaking to or from the castle and Draco offered, “Perhaps we should split up for a moment and meet back here in a few?”  
  
Pansy opened her mouth as if to protest, thought better of it and then gave a slight nod of approval. Draco knew that she wouldn't ever question him and he found that both pitiful and decent about her, “Sure. I'll take this corridor and meet you back here in say, fifteen minutes?” she asked, pointing down an expanse of corridor to their left that would take her around a few known snogging spots.  
  
Draco nodded his assent and she gave him a sad, wistful looking excuse of a smile before walking off. He watched her go, glad that he wouldn't be forced to come up with answers for questions he had no clue how to respond to, “See you then,” he called to her back and Pansy's reply was indistinguishable.  
  
Relieved, he allowed his mind to wander as he walked, listening to the sound of Hogwarts settling in for the night. It was a soothing sort of racket and Draco passed by several windows, gazing out of them to see the moonlight streaking along the glass and at some point he reached up and pressed his fingers against it, trying to feel the glow.  
  
A cute, tittering snapped him out of his reverie and he took out his wand, thinking that something interesting might actually happen tonight. Magic thrummed up the length of his arm and he took a deep breath, curiosity sparking in his eyes as he managed to spot a figure running at the end of the corridor as if their very lives depended on it.  
  
The sound that he had heard had been a _giggle_ and Draco would recognize that lovely little figure anywhere. Greengrass was out alone again, her hand clapped over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were threatening to burst out, though she hadn't done nearly as good as she could have to escape his notice. Adrenaline and a sharp, almost painful need settled into his bones as the girl darted stealthily down the corridor, still giggling....still unaware that he had spotted her.  
  
Draco had been following her around for so long now that he had expected to see her at some point during the night. His honorable position as Prefect had been a worthy enough excuse to keep an eye on her, though he felt just the slightest bit of hesitation, his fingers reaching up to touch his cheek, where the bruise still pulsed.  
  
Their last encounter in the dark had left him with a swollen cheek, the thunk of any heavy book causing him to flinch thanks to her. She was able to defy and mock and...tempt him like no other and his decision was made as lust practically banged against his skull, he would never let this opportunity escape—Greengrass was not going to slip away from him unscathed.  
  
Draco's blood was pumping and as she slipped around a corner, still giggling happily, he went after her. Wild possibilities entered his brain and he couldn't help but hope that tonight would be the night that he would _finally_ find out where she slept, where she hid herself away and if he would be able to slip in.  
  
At the thought of seducing her and getting every answer to his questions, his mouth threatened to grow dry. Just a _taste_ would be enough for now and he picked up his speed, nearly losing his balance as he rounded the corner and spotting her walking just a few feet away down the corridor, her fingertips trailing along the stone wall. A few lanterns were lit, illuminating the hue of her brown hair, the paleness of her neck as the strands shifted and slid, “Half and Half, why the rush?” he called jeeringly at her back, his blood still pumping fiercely.  
  
Greengrass flinched visibly, her fingertips falling away from the wall before digging frantically in her robes for her wand. When she turned around to face him, as if she were about to do battle, Draco was ready, various spells coming to mind as he took in the embarrassed expression on her face, “Stop _following_ me, Malfoy.”  
  
“I'm afraid I can't and won't do that, Half and Half. You've got me curious,” Draco replied softly, enjoying the way his voice carried to her ears. Greengrass shuddered, her cheeks faintly pink and he bit back the wolfish grin that threatened to form at the sight of that blush, “so very curious on where you go and what you do.”  
  
Greengrass, in typical fashion, curled her upper lip at the words. They had had many moments like these and each one more violent than the last, “Piss off, Malfoy,” she snarled between her teeth, sounding vicious and a little afraid, “go crawl back into the _hole_ you came out of.”  
  
“No need to be so sweet to me, Greengrass.” Draco sneered back. He took a few steps toward her, staying careful not to get too close just yet...but close enough that he could detect the faint hint of perfume on her skin and the scent of her hair, “you should have a tad more respect for your fellow Slytherin and _Prefect_ ,” he added importantly, his eyes raking her from hooded eyes.  
  
Greengrass appeared sickened, furious and still oddly embarrassed. He wondered what she had been up to but she didn't cower or step back from him in fear, merely glared up at him as if he were the vilest thing on the face of the earth, “You're not fit to be a Prefect, Malfoy. You're nothing but a weak bully with nothing better to do.”  
  
The insult struck him somewhere and Draco felt himself frowning, knowing that his face was losing its easy, casual smile. “Why don't you try saying that again?” he asked in a threatening hiss and the girl glowered up at him before raising her wand, sparks emitting from the tip and causing him to raise his brows slightly, “you wouldn't.”  
  
“I would and you know it.” Greengrass spat, her eyes flashing.  
  
Draco ran his tongue over his lower lip thoughtfully and she watched the action with a revolted look, striking him in the ego. Why was it so hard for her to see how attractive he was? Truly, no one else would want her the way he did...no one else would ever dare to touch her, “Then why don't you do it? There's no one around.”  
  
Greengrass contemplated this thoughtfully, looking torn but Draco used the opportunity to reach out to grab her upper arm. “Let me go!” she cried furiously, trying to angle her arm enough to form some sort of spell but he slid his hand down to her wrist, giving it a warning squeeze, “you make me sick!”  
  
“You talk to your parents with that mouth, sweet?” Draco asked her coldly and something in her face shifted. So there was a little tension in the Greengrass home and he felt himself flooded with questions and the fierce need to brush his mouth along the pink curve of her lips, “I won't tolerate that sort of backtalk and I'll be sure to let you know it.”  
  
Greengrass's eyebrows shot up, looking stunned at his nerve. Her lips parted slightly and his eyes flicked to them, burning the pink softness of them into his mind, “You don't know anything about me—why are you staring at me like that? What's _wrong_ with you?” she demanded, looking truly sickened. Struggling, she tried to free herself from his grasp, “ _Malfoy_!”  
  
The sharp sound of his name snapped him out of his fantasies and he held onto her tighter, sensing that she was afraid. Carefully, he toned down the drastic need in him, adopting an easy smile that made her face flood with a blush, “Why do you always have to be so stubborn? I'm not going to hurt you.” Draco murmured gently.  
  
“Then let me go before _I_ hurt you.” Greengrass dared to threaten.  
  
Draco roared with laughter, fascinated and furious that she would allow something so outrageous to come out of her mouth. Having her underneath him, over him and in any other way flashed through his mind and the girl, perhaps reading his thoughts appeared more horrified than pleased, “I dare you to, Greengrass. I _should_ pay you back for that little stunt you pulled last time and luckily for me, there aren't any Transfiguration textbooks tonight.”  
  
Greengrass was still trying to fight him off so she could hex him but his grip on her slender wrist was tight. There wouldn't be a bruise of course but it was enough pressure to keep her worried for now and he ran his thumb along her skin, savoring how soft it was, “You're vile and I hope you rot in Hell you _filthy_ little—” she paused then, rethinking her words.  
  
“What was that sweet? Speak up, I'm all ears.” Draco said softly, find himself oddly amused by the blush that was coming into her cheeks. Greengrass glared up at him, “this is your worst nightmare isn't it, being touched by a _pureblood_?”  
  
If only she knew what he would do to her if the chance arrived. “It wouldn't matter if you weren't a pureblood,” Greengrass said, spitting out the word. “I'd _still_ think you were disgusting!” Draco's eyes narrowed at the words, “if you hurt me, you'll regret it. I swear to God you'll regret getting involved with someone like me.”  
  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Draco demanded, angrily, reaching up to jerk her face back to his when she turned away. Fury flashed in her eyes and her skin paled, “tell me what you're hiding Greengrass and I might not report you...if you do a little favor for me.”  
  
The expression on her face at the words was truly emasculating but she stared at him with a smug, almost pitying look that disturbed him greatly. “By the time you'd find out, it would be too late. Now let go of me you stinking prat— _no_!” she cried in a panic as Draco bent his head, intent to whisper his own version of threats in her ear.  
  
But, the scent of her...just this close to her, he could nearly taste the blush on her skin. Draco was angling his head towards her mouth before any rational thought could form— “Bitch!” he cried viciously as the wind was suddenly knocked out of him, a sharp pain in his abdomen alerting him to the fact that Greengrass had punched him. “You...you punched me!”  
  
The shock of her attack was enough for him to let her go and Greengrass stepped back a bit, regaining her grip on her wand. A very satisfied smile was curling onto her face and Draco was unable to stop himself from wondering what sort of terrible monster she was, “ _Petrificus totatlus_!” she cried suddenly, aiming her wand directly for his face.  
  
Draco managed to dodge it just in time and watched as the brilliant streak of light flew past, a crash indicating that it had made impact. As he turned to see if the noise had attracted Filch or teachers, he heard the hasty sounds of her retreat, giving a sharp curse as he turned back to her. “Half and Half!” he snarled but the girl was already gone and there was no way that he would chase after now when the next time could mean getting damaged permanently.  
  
The bitch! Draco rubbed at his stomach, turning sharply around and heading back where he had come from, knowing that he would never be able to forgive her. Why on _earth_ did she fascinate him so? There were plenty of other girls that he could have but none of them were Greengrass and none of them were as mysterious and vicious and horribly addictive.  
  
As he walked, seething and knowing that the girl's punch would leave a bruise on his skin later, he was suddenly brought back to reality. “George, shut up! We're going to get caught!” a pretty black girl was saying suddenly from down the corridor, obviously sneaking back in from some sort of tryst at the Black Lake.  
  
Draco, furious and not in the mood, watched as one of those annoying Weasley twins, laughing and doubling over came into view behind her. The girl was practically dragging him before he fell into step beside her, moonlight from a window splashing them in a lovely glow, “I can't believe that Slytherin girl almost saw my package though. It was a good thing I spotted her, she must have been going down there to sit or something,”  
  
“And saw more than she should have. You've traumatized her,” the girl was saying and Draco felt a spark of irritation that they hadn't noticed him. He was standing in the corridor not far from them and yet they were too enraptured with one another to care, “the poor thing turned so red, I thought she was going to pass out.”  
  
That only made the Weasley boy roar with laughter. The girl shushed him with a hasty curse and Draco made certain to straighten his robes before they stumbled upon him, doing his best not to be irritated that he was going unnoticed, “Her eyes looked like they were about to _pop_!” the Weasley said laughingly.  
  
“And now some random Slytherin girl has something against you and the entire Gryffindor House but at least she ran away to preserve her _sanity_ ,” his companion said, sounding annoyed that she was grinning alongside him. Draco raised his upper lip as they neared him, even while thinking that explained Half and Half's earlier giggles and embarrassment, knowing that she was the topic of discussion.  
  
Another loud laugh came from the Weasley twin. “Should I go down to the Slytherin dorms and rub my naked body on her to get her used to me?” he asked to the girl.  
  
Draco recoiled at the very idea but the girl snorted as she looked up at him. There was something in her expression, even from this distance that made him wince...the tenderness between them was almost sickening, “That's not a good idea, Georgie and trust me, I've seen much more of you than she ever will to need counseling.”  
  
That made the Weasley twin's voice turn into a husky sort of thing that Draco didn't think he even noticed. The girl bowed her head, obviously blushing at the heavy-eyed look he was giving her, “I can show you a lot more if you want Angie. All you have to do is ask,”  
  
“Sh-shut up George,” the girl spat.  
  
Draco hated their easy banter and the obvious devotion between them and as they came nearer, he saw that their fingers were laced together. The sight caused something not quite right to form in his stomach, “What are you doing out past curfew _Weasley_ , Johnson?” he asked nastily as they tried to sneak by, making them jump. He had had enough of going unnoticed and ignored, “I could dock fifty points from Gryffindor for this little escapade,” he sneered, watching as their faces surveyed him with contempt.  
  
“Where'd you even _come_ from anyway?” the Weasley twin asked warily, looking around the dark corridor with its flickering lantern light. “Merlin, anyone ever tell you that standing in the dark is sort of creepy Malfoy? Suppose it suits you though, slime needs a home too.”  
  
Draco felt his rage boiling at the words and found himself gripping his wand tightly in his hands, hating that something had been bruised. Malfoy's didn't go unnoticed...he was someone important and he would let no one, not even Half and Half forget that, “You've got quite the smart mouth on you for a _blood_ _traitor_ Weasley. I suppose being poor gives you a bit of spunk?” he asked nastily, watching as the couple exchanged a look.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to say something but the Weasley twin gave her a calming look that soothed her immensely. “Malfoy, get over yourself and go get a life like a _normal_ person. Better yet, why don't you go bother someone who gives a shit about you?” he asked sourly, looking almost pitying. “You can call me and my family blood traitors but at the end of the day, you're the one that's going to be alone.”  
  
“Wh..what did you just say?” Draco demanded furiously, uncomfortably shaken.  
  
To anger him further, the Weasley boy ignored him and said tenderly to the girl, his eyes and voice softening. “Forget about him, he's not worth the trouble tonight when I can just hex him tomorrow.” Draco shot him a murderous look but his companion, who had been staring at the paleness of his skin in a rather amused way, smiled at the words, “come on, Angie, _we_ can get warmed up in the common room and rub against each other all night long.”  
  
There was a flirty way to the words and while Draco stupidly tried to form some sort of response, the girl grinned up at the boy. All the love and longing was in that one glance and he felt his stomach lurch with envy, “I'm _not_ rubbing you where it counts, Georgie.” She said and the boy roared with laughter, gave him one last dirty look and dragged her away playfully.  
  
Draco would remember to take fifty points from Gryffindor House tomorrow but the sight of such devotion had left him feeling empty. It was strange that he would care what a _Weasley_ got up to doing but he found the thought of him with someone that obviously loved him unfair while there was no future for himself and Greengrass.  
  
Greengrass was nothing but a dirty little _half_ blood and the thought of any real romantic attachments to her were laughable. The shame he would bring onto his family if they ever discovered how deeply his need for her was created a panic in his system and he fought it down, knowing that he would deny his parents knowledge of it.  
  
Not only would it destroy the Malfoy name, Draco would never be able to lift his head amongst his peers or walk into a room with the girl on his arm. Society would scorn them but...he needed just a _taste_ of her. No one would understand how it tormented him.  
  
There was no logical reason for this burning, maddening attraction but as he stood in the dark corridor, he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to have her for his own. Every little secretive, vicious bit of her would someday be _his_.  
  
And perhaps sometime in the future he would finally know the taste of her pale skin, feel the tresses of her hair between his fingers. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the thoughts and images, knowing that these fantasies would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another Draco Malfoy one-shot that revolves around his creepy obsession with Astoria Greengrass. This all goes along with A Force of Wills so please check that out too!


End file.
